How I became a Criminal
by Arashi.Cyanne
Summary: Hatsune Miku is a girl who wants her voice to be heard, but in a country were creativity is forbidden by the law that's kinda complicated. But when she's offered a chance to become a voice of the future for the rebellious organisation Vocaloid, Miku takes her chance. Together with the other members she sings for a better tomorrow! Summary sucks, not decided on any pairings yet.
1. The Agents

How I became a Criminal

**I don't own Vocaloid.** :)

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

'Stop right there!' A voice called out through the dark night. The running girl ignored it and kept running, afraid of what could happen if she stopped. Her feet were moving at a high pace, and she had to be careful were she stepped in this dark and dirty alley. Why was this happening to her?

The men following her down this alley were dressed in national security uniforms, which you saw too often on the streets today, and this young girl had caught their attention only moments ago. They ran after her at high speed, and could almost reach out and grab her.

That's when she stepped on an empty can and almost lost her footing. Barely hanging on she tried to regain her former pace, but the men had already caught up with her. She felt a strong hand grab her by the shoulders, and in a matter of seconds she was on the ground.

'You stupid child! What were you thinking! You broke the law, and when we tried to call you out on it, you ran away!' One of the men, there were two she saw, yelled at her. But all she could do was cry in tears. 'Well?!' He didn't have much patience with children like this, so he grabbed her by her collar and held her up. 'Well, care to answer?!' He asked again, still breathing heavily from the chase.

'Calm down Charlie, I think she can explain, just give her a moment to regain her breath.' Said the other, older security agent. He didn't like to chase young girls down the streets just because they broke the law by accident, but he didn't have a choice. Accident or not, they had to punish lawbreakers.

He looked at the girl which was held by his colleague. She was quite young, sixteen or seventeen at most, and had strange teal-colored hair, which was divided in two pigtails, which reached all the way down to her hips. He moved his gaze up to her face, and looked right into her innocent blue eyes. Why did it have to be such a nice child? Why did she have to break the law?

His colleague, Charlie, put her down, but he grabbed her arms and brought them painfully behind her back. The girl let out a small scream of pain and surprise. 'Now, if the young lady would be so nice to tell us why she ignored the rules a moment ago?' He asked, and if he tried to do it in a comical way, he failed miserably.

The girl remained silent, so Charlie pulled her arms a little harder, and the girl screamed in pain. 'Charlie...' 'I know what I'm doing Peter!' The younger of the two security agents yelled agitated. 'Now girly, to start off easy, what's your name?' The girl thought about not answering again, but the pain in her arms reminded her of what was coming if she didn't obey. 'H-Hatsune Miku.' She muttered. 'Louder!' Charlie yelled. 'My name is Miku!' She answered again, louder this time. 'So Miku, now tell us, why were you singing?'

The girl muttered something, but the agent couldn't hear her. 'What were you saying?' Again a scream of pain. 'I-I wasn't singing!' The girl, Miku answered. 'You weren't? But we heard it loud and clear, we heard music, and it was coming from your mouth.' She panted, tired of running and the pain in her arms and shoulders. 'I was only humming!' She defended herself, but the agent holding her started laughing.

'Humming, as you call it, is considered singing by the law, thus meaning you broke the law, you just admitted it!' He started taking out his handcuffs, humming a song himself, which earned him a dirty look from Miku, when his partner heard something. 'Charlie, did you hear that?' But Charlie was too busy with Miku, making bad jokes about what would happen in her near future. Miku was the only one hearing Peter and looked around, trying to find the source of the sound, which she now heard as well.

Peter turned around and turned on his flashlight, desperate to find the source of the sound. Miku listened again carefully, it sounded like... Like footsteps! There was someone coming! She looked down the alley, thankful for the flashlight, but saw nobody, which was weird, since she was sure it was footsteps she heard.

'Sir, someone's coming.' She warned Charlie, but he ignored her. He muttered something which sounded like: 'Foolish girls, always trying to get our attention...' Before finishing with the handcuffs. 'Ready to go Peter?' His partner nodded and walked in front while making his way towards the big street they had come from.

Suddenly there was a sound, a loud "thump" as if someone had jumped down a building. But the agents were too busy discussing tonight's dinner to notice. It was kinda sad, their last words were about the still-frozen groceries. It was a matter of seconds before both men were down on the ground, each lay in a big pool of his own blood. Their throats had been sliced, smoothly, in one motion, as if it was done by an experienced hand.

Miku looked around in shock and saw a figure in a black cloak, lazily stretching the muscles in his arms and back. 'Man, it feels so good being back in action again!' He, she recognized his voice as masculine, despite it's high pitch, turned around and took a quick look at her situation. 'Hm, seems like you've been arrested, but well, I can take care of that.'

He took a step in her direction, but Miku took a step back as well. 'No! First, I want to see your face first!' He sighed and lowered the hood of his black cloak. 'Better?' He asked impatiently, but Miku didn't answer, her eyes stared right into the bright, blue ones of her classmate, who'd been sick for the past twee weeks, Len Kagamine. 'What the hell?!'

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

**Hello there! This was quite confusing I guess, but things will be explained next chappie, I think... Well, nevermind, by the way, this is my first fanfic for Vocaloid (Yeah) and I'd appreciate it if you'd review. And please, feel free to correct me if you see any mistakes! Well, that's it for this chapter, next chappie should be out soon, otherwise you'll have to tell me to hurry up, besides, I intend to finish this one.** :)


	2. Bad Neighbourhoods

**From this chapter on, my writing style changes a little, since I'm using p.o.v's now. The first few chapters will be written from Miku's point of view, because it's easier to explain everything that way.  
**

**If you see a number behind a word, like this: (1) It means it's something I think needs explaining, and I'll explain at the bottom.**

**Before we go on, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my fic, some of you really gave me some helpful advice, which I hope I followed correctly. I hope you all enjoy chapter two. :)**

**I don't own Vocaloid. If I would... I just don't, okay?**

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

Miku p.o.v

"What the hell? Len, what are you doing here? And did you just kill two security agents?" I couldn't believe it, Len Kagamine, probably the biggest loser in my class, was standing right in front of me, and he looked... different. In class he was this nerdy kid, who never drew that much attention to himself, he just sat there quietly, sometimes talking with his sister during the breaks, and once in a while he tripped over something to remind us that he was still there.  
Now he was standing there like he owned the world, with a black cloak and a bloody knife in his hand.

"Miku, yeah, how am I going to explain this, well, I was walking home, then I say you, well, you and those men, correction, you being arrested by those men, so I walked, no I ran..." "Save it!" I interrupted him, I didn't believe anything he just told me. "Okay Len, again, and this time, the truth, please?" But he shook his head. "Sorry Miku, I can't tell you that. Come, I'll walk you home. And please, no humming, enough imbeciles died today." And so he took my arm and walked me home. And I didn't like any of it.

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

Next day I walked into the classroom and sat down at my place. Class would start in five minutes or so, so there were a lot of groups still talking about whatever they talked about. Today I wasn't interested. After all, I got arrested yesterday, and there was only one reason I escaped. I looked around the dull classroom till my blue eyes met another pair of blue eyes, Len. He was back at school, maybe killing helps against the flu. He wasn't wearing a cloak now, just the grey uniform which all boys in this school wore, now I could see his blonde hair, which would reach his shoulders if it wasn't for his small ponytail.

Next to him was his sister, they were chatting about something, and suddenly they started laughing. "What is it Hatsune, you're in love with Kagamine?" An irritating voice asked. I looked up and I looked straight in the eyes of my archenemy, Akita Neru. "No, is that all Neru?" I asked, I hated this girl, and I was in a bad mood, so if she could go away, that would be wonderful.

Neru opened her mouth to respond, but was shoved aside by a certain blonde. "So Miku, can I talk with you for a sec' during the break?" He asked, and before I could answer he added: "Great, I appreciate it." He then turned around and walked back to his seat. I noticed Neru preparing a snarky comment, but before she could tell me the teacher walked in and the last bell rang.

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

School was boring that day, and it was hard to keep myself concentrated with yesterday's events fresh in my memory. When it was finally lunchtime I couldn't help myself and let out a huge sigh. "Finally, time for my leek sandwich!" I told myself while taking said sandwich from my bag. Before I'd finished eating it Len was next to my table.

He looked around carefully, and when no-one was near he came closer to my face. My body tensed, what was that up idiot up to. He came even closer, and there were only centimeters between us. "Eh, Len, what are you doing?" I asked as innocently as I possibly could. He didn't answer and studied my face carefully. "Eh Len?" Again, no answer. "Earth to Len." The guy was creeping me out!  
"Eh, Miku, is that mayonnaise on your face?"

"You're serious?!" I yelled in his face, which was quite close. He looked surprised, fine with me, he earned it. But he was right, there was in fact mayonnaise on my face. So Miku, what I wanted to ask you..." "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Neru interrupted. Len ignored her, and shove her aside. He's actual quite strong, as Neru fell face first on the floor from his little push, and I could barely restrain myself from laughing.

"Kagamine! How dare you?!" She was screaming, if I were the one who'd pushed her, I would have been terrified. Neru knows people, who know people, who know people, who hurt people which are hated by people who know certain people. Complicated right? Well, it's all about knowing people. Sadly, I only know people, who don't know people, who know people... Yeah, you get it.  
Len just stood there, and for a second I thought he knew people, who knew people, who... You know what? Let's forget about knowing people who know people.  
Then I remembered the Len from last night, the Len who killed people.

"As I was saying, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at my place this afternoon. You know, so that we can talk, in private." He gave me a playful smirk, while I tried to smack him in the face. Sadly, he dodged my attack. "Well, Mika (1) ?" Ooh, I was so going to kill him! Nobody, and I mean nobody, calls me Mika without my permission! "Yeah, I'll wait for you at the schoolgate, okay?" He nodded and walked away, back to his own table.  
I'm such a weakling...

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, and the next thing I knew was that I was standing in front of my locker, trying to remember our homework for tomorrow. Man, why couldn't I remember?.. I didn't want to look it up, and there wasn't anyone near to ask. Sigh, may as well look it up, and try to decipher my handwriting.

"English and geography, but you may want to take your physics too, we have a test on this chapter in a few days, so if you want to study." Quickly I took the mentioned books and turned around to see my savior, which was none other than Rin Kagamine, Len's younger twin sister! 'Thank you.' I said, and she nodded. "Well, are you coming."

Len was already waiting for us at the gate, and joined up with us when we walked past him.

"So? Where do you guys live?" I asked innocently while we were walking in a different direction than the one I was used to, this one led to an old part of town. Len just hummed silently, while Rin decided to stare at the clouds for no particular reason. "Guys! Answer me when I'm asking something!" No reaction, what was up with these two?

It took us about half an hour to reach their neighbourhood, if you could call it that. They'd taken me to an old district were only poor people would want to live. There were some old houses and flats around, and most of them had broken windows and graffiti on the walls. I was up to my ankles in all kinds of rubbish, and I didn't want to find out what exactly I was standing on. I wondered, why would two children who go to one of the best high schools in town live in such a bad neighbourhood?

Len guided me through the streets and alleys as if he knew the place. "Okay, Miku? You're going to see a place which has to be kept secret, so I'm not gonna ask you to keep it a secret, I'm going to force you. If you ever tell anyone about it without my permission, I'll have no choice but to kill you." I knew he wasn't joking, for once his voice sounded serious without any trace of a joke. "I understand." I answered.

Suddenly Rin nudged my shoulder, Len had stopped walking and was currently trying to open an old door. The door was made of, now, rotting wood and you needed a key to open it, which meant it was really old, since most doors these days open automatically and use a code to lock and unlock them.  
Finally Len stepped aside, and Rin went in first. Len mentioned me to follow her, so I did. He came in behind me, and closed the door. The room I was in was dark, moist and didn't smell too well. "It gets better when we get to the actual headquarters." Rin commented while she took my hand and led me through the hall. I had no idea what was going on, or where I was, but somehow, I trusted Rin, so I followed her silently.

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

**And done, what do you think? Please tell me! It felt kinda rushed while writing, but I just want to get to the good stuff, and this chapter is needed as a kind of introduction to Miku's life. Don't worry, I'll write from Rin's and Len's point of view as well, later on.**

**I don't know yet, but this may end up LenxMiku, I just need to see how it'll work out, I don't promise anything! It may as well remain without any relationship between the main characters.**

**(1) Mika... Is a kind of nickname I gave Miku, it doesn't mean anything though... Actually it was my mum who came up with the name, I showed her a video, I believe it was 'World is Mine'. Her first reaction: "What the hell is this, and why do you like it?" I explained, and told her the character was named Miku Hatsune, her reaction? "Mika Hakune?" So yeah, whenever I think of the name Mika, I think of a pissed Miku, without any real reason. xD**

**Next chapter is the big explanation chapter, and I'm not sure about writing it... But I'll try!**

**Last but not least, I'll try to update this fic every wednesday, and every weekend. Just to give myself enough time to finish a new chapter. So yeah, this is an early update, don't expect me to do it again!**


	3. Gone Shopping

**A new chapter, I'll have to say that this one was quite hard to write, since I didn't want it to become one boring explanation, and I tried, but that may have happened. So sorry when you fall asleep while reading it. On the other hand... Information's never wrong, is it?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

**I still don't own Vocaloid.**

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

Miku p.o.v

The next thing I knew, was that I was in a big, dark kind of hall. There where people everywhere, some where running around, shouting, or following orders, while others were obviously taking a break. The hall wasn't that huge, but the size was still impressive.  
But the state it was in, was something completely different. Even though it was dark, I could see the mould on the walls, which were a dull grey colour and had little cracks in them at some places. And the smell!  
'How can you guys live her?' I asked the twins, who just shrugged. 'We don't actually sleep in this building, it's just a place were we meet before we carry out an operation.' Rin explained. 'We, and the other vocals, live in some nice appartements downtown.' Len added. I just looked around a while, before looking back at the twins. 'Okay, you guys got some explaining to do.' Both of them grinned devilish before Rin took my hand again, and the three of us went down the hall, passed a door. Passed some other halls and passed through some narrow passageways.  
'Where are you taking me!' I yelled, laughing, which was quite weird for me to do. Somehow I trusted the twins, they felt like old friends to me, even though both of them were dangerous killers, they didn't act like it. Well, it's not like I know how dangerous killers behave, but I could quite surely tell you it wasn't like this.  
When we entered a small room with a desk and a few chairs in it Rin sat me down on one of the chairs while Len closed the door. CLICK Did he lock the door as well? Was that really necessary?

When he was finished both sat down on a chair opposite of mine.  
We stayed silent for five long minutes, none of us sure on how to break the ice. 'Sooo~' I started. They both gave me an awkward look before Rin cleared her throat and started talking. 'As you know, in the past years more and more laws have been installed to improve the economy, and to make more money. At first those laws were accepted, not everybody liked them, but we allowed it, after all, not too much things changed. But the government saw it as a green light and introduced more laws.'  
She took a break to regain her breath and Len continued. 'All of them to improved production, and economy. These laws became more ridiculous over the years. It started with things like: everybody has to work an extra hour every day, but now there are laws which forbid singing, dancing and creativity in general.'  
He paused and Rin took over again. 'The guards have become incredibly strict, and the punishments severe, people have been arrested for singing outside, or going home early because they felt sick. We believe that the government only cares about numbers, and forgets it's citizens.'  
She stopped talking and Len continued without missing a beat, how they did it was something that I wanted to know. 'People didn't agree with the government anymore, and started protesting, they were arrested, and some even got killed. That was the limit, people started fighting, and because we realised we couldn't do it alone, we became one, big organisation, named Vocaloid, we don't like violence, killing, or any of the other horrible things we do, but they're necessary. Any questions?'  
I pondered a bit. 'So, you're part of a, if I may call it that, a terrorist group? How come you two can still attend high school without being arrested?' I asked, and both gave me a wide grin. 'It's because we aren't recognised, we dress quite differently while we're working for Vocaloid, and by the way, those glasses are fake, I don't need them.' Len said while taking off his glasses. I recognised his eyes from yesterday, without the ugly, nerdy glasses they looked amazing.  
The bright blue orbs gave a confident, calm and calculating look, totally different from the nervous look I was used to. Rin took out her pigtails and her blonde hair flowed freely till just past her shoulders. Within a instant both looked completely different, besides their clothes they didn't look like the nerds I knew anymore.  
'And you mentioned vocals earlier, what are those?' I asked, and both gave each other a quick glance. 'Miku, that's classified information, if you want to know...' Rin started, she hesitated. 'What is it?' I asked, this made me curious, why wouldn't she tell me? 'If you want to know, you'll have to join Vocaloid...' Len finished Rin's sentence.  
For a few seconds we just sat there in complete silence, then Len broke the silence. 'So? How about it?' Wait, was he seriously asking me to join? Me? Become a criminal, a terrorist? 'Len, are you even serious?' I asked him, not sure what else to say. 'I'm dead serious.' He answered.  
I took a deep breath, why would I join Vocaloid, it wasn't like I hated the no fun, more money system, okay, I did, but enough to hurt, or maybe even kill people? But then again, I couldn't keep myself from humming or dancing while walking home, and I sang whenever I could, wasn't that proof that I wanted to escape the system? But to become a criminal? How was I going to decide? 'Do you want to sing to encourage others?' Len suddenly asked when he saw my confused face. I nodded frantically. 'Then you should join, because that's exactly what a vocal does.'

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

I couldn't believe myself, I actually joined a terrorist organisation? Why? Why did I join? Oh, right, because I wanted to sing and encourage people. But now I wasn't so sure about my decision anymore. And while I was questioning myself Rin dragged me along happily.

'Finally, I love new members, now I've got a reason to visit the clothing department!' Wait, what did she just say? Rin didn't seem like the kind of girl who loved shopping. At school she always had this childish style, but that was a disguise right? I took a deep breath, I didn't even know the twins that well, and now I was supposed to work with them? Wonderful...

'We're here!' Rin chirped happily. And when I took a good look at my surroundings I understood why she liked this place. There were clothes everywhere, they were mostly bright and colourful, each with a Vocaloid symbol somewhere on them. The clothes weren't boring, cheap-looking or old-fashioned like I was used to. They were futuristic, with complicated designs, and even though some outfits looked like they were made for pop stars to perform on stage, each and every single-one was also practical. I touched a shirt which hang close to my shoulder, and the fabric felt light and easy to move in. 'Wow...' Was all I could say.

'Please, please, don't touch anything.' An old lady came our way. 'Please don't touch any of our clothes, you could damage them beyond repair!' The lady warned me, slightly panicking. Which earned her a chuckle from Rin 'Take it easy Betty, your precious clothes won't get damaged that easily.' It seemed like Betty hadn't noticed Rin untill the girl had spoken up. 'Ah, miss Rin! What a nice surprise, you need any repairs on your clothes again, and why isn't your brother with you, I'm sure he would like some of my new products.'

Rin let out a slight chuckle again before she answered. 'None of that, Betty, I'd like you to meet Miku, she's new with Vocaloid, and she needs some beautiful clothes, I'm sure you can help her.' Betty took a quick glance at me before she turned around and walked away. 'There must be something...' The old lady muttered while walking away. 'Don't mind her Miku, she's kinda weird, but she has a great sence for fashion. And I think she's in love with my brother.' I gave her a shocked look. 'But isn't she much older than Len?' 'Why do you think he isn't here? That lady creeps him out!' Before I could react to that Betty was back, and she held some clothes in her hands. 'Miss Miku, if you'd be so kind.'

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

I looked at my new clothes, they were so bright and colorful, well compared to my own clothes they were. I was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt which fell almost past my hips. A teal tie was loosely around my neck and underneath my shirt I wore a darker grey miniskirt, which had teal bars. I was quite surprised when I found out that those bars moved according to the volume of my voice. I was also given boots, which reached past my knees, and I felt quite uncomfortable in them.

My hair was still in my signature pigtails, but my normal hair ties had been replaced by square ones, which didn't touch my hair, but still held it up tightly. The final piece of my outfit were my arm warmers, I could take them off whenever I had to and they were made in the same grey colour as my shirt. Both had a teal bar on them, but those didn't move like the others. There were some small buttons above them.  
'That bar is like a battery, it shows your vocal power, and you'll have to watch out. If it completely disappears you're out of vocal power and you'll pass out, and if you really mess up, you'll die.' I gulped, yeah for vocal power... 'So what does vocal power do?' I asked, but Rin gave me an evil grin.  
'I'll tell you tomorrow, it's late already, and I don't want your parents to become suspicious. You better change back to your other clothes, oh, and you can't tell anyone about Vocaloid, especially not that you're a member.' With that Rin left me to change, and I still had a lot of questions to ask. 'Rin... Come back, tell me!' I whined, but the other girl wouldn't listen and continued to walk out of the room. I sighed and started changing, what had I gotten myself into this time?

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

**Done, what do you think? Tell me! Next chapter is a school chapter again, and after that it's time for some training!**

**I know you probably want some action, so I'm planning to switch to Rin's or Len's point of view in the near future, just to let them kick some ass. ^^ But you know, introductions, introductions... Sigh... If school wasn't trying to kill me I would update sooner, but you'll have to wait 'till Wednesday.**

**Well, 'till then, I hope...**


	4. There's a difference between 7 and 8

**Please enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading. I really want to thank the reviewers, you guys are awesome. :)**

**You really think I own Vocaloid? Well, I don't.**

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

Miku p.o.v

'I'm late, I'm late.' I muttered to myself while running towards school. I was sure the law didn't allow running if you weren't running for your life, but the law also didn't allow people coming in late at school. Luckily the agents didn't take any interest in a running girl, well, who knows? Maybe I'm running because there's some creep on a motorcycle after me. Of course there wasn't, but did they know that?  
While running I studied the people around me a bit. Most of them wore boring grey suits, and I wondered... Since when had grey become our national colour? Most of them were on their PCD (1), probably for business, what else? Games had been banned a couple of years back.  
Suddenly I wondered, when all those new prohibitions got installed, what happened to people who earned their money in that branch, I thought a bit about it, before I remembered the time and started running again, I would ask Len or Rin about it later, as they seemed to know everything...

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

As I entered the classroom, breathing heavily, I walked to my seat, then I saw the Kagamines walking towards me. 'Miku, are you alright? Anything happened we should know?' Rin asked, I looked from her to Len and back. 'Why do you ask?' I asked confused, and why were they here at my table, wasn't the lesson going to start in, like, a few seconds? 'Because you're looking as if you were chased by the devil.' Len answered. He seemed to have lost his attention when he discovered there wasn't any huge crisis in town.  
Rin on the other hand... She stared at me, impatiently tapping her feet. Why?.. Wait, I hadn't reacted to what Len said yet. I was just staring at them bewildered.  
'Cause I was late? I mean, shouldn't class start in like, now?' Both gave each other a confused look. Then they got out their PCD's to check the time. They looked at each other and started laughing at exactly the same second. It was as if one was real, and the other their mirrored version...  
'You guys creep me out when you do stuff like that, what are you? Twins?' I seriously asked that question, seriously?! 'Miku... I knew you weren't the smartest girl in class, but to ask if we're twins? I thought you were smarter than that.' Len commented, he was starting to annoy me, acting as if he was better than me, ugh.  
Suddenly a friend of mine, actually my best friend, Teto came towards us. 'Miku, what happened? You look terrible!' She screamed. Both Rin and Len did a complete turnaround. 'She thought she was late.' Rin said while giggling like a little girl.  
'I think she read the time wrong.' Len murmured weakly. Teto didn't even mind them, which surprised me, what glasses and pigtails could do for a disguise. 'I think I mistook the seven for an eight.' I said while looking at my own PCD, how could I have made such a mistake?

We still had quite some minutes left before class started, and while we were supposed to be making exercises on our own now, no one did. Teachers didn't mind, because they didn't like the new rules which were installed as a direct result of the new laws. Some subjects got banned because they were deemed worthless by the state, even history and geography fell victim to it. They were replaced with new lessons about how one should behave in this new world. Nobody paid attention, the teachers just read from their books while we broke down the classroom. If an agent or inspector walked in while we weren't prepared we were sure to have a new teacher the next day.

A few months back we would've studied while waiting for our teacher, we would've stayed quiet during class while taking notes, and the government would have been proud of us, what happened? Well, there's this group of singers going around town they perform on top of flats and send their songs to everyone's PCD. And it may seem stupid, but those songs helped us, so what does this have to do with our situation? Well, for one, I just noticed that the singers and the terrorist group I joined yesterday share the same name. And second? Teto was trying to get me to listen to their new song, which came out only two days ago.  
'Teto, I've already listened to this song, and yes, I think it's great.' I told her for the fourth time that day.  
'But Mikuuuu...' She whined. 'It's sung by FireFlower!' (2)  
I chuckled. 'You're addicted to FireFlower's voice!' At first, Teto gave me a weird look. But then she bursted out laughing. 'You know, I think you're right. And you know what, when I meet him, I'm going to ask him to marry me.' I couldn't help but laugh.  
'You've never even seen him before! What I he's ugly and acts like a jerk?' She couldn't be serious, but then again, this is Teto I'm speaking with. She shrugged before answering.  
'Someone with a voice like that can't be a jerk, and I'm sure he isn't ugly, and if he is, I'll just take him for plastic surgery or something.' It was so wrong, I think Teto was very serious about this, while I, her best friend, was laughing about it. What kind of friend does that?

I couldn't answer my own question because the door opened and the teacher, Miss Aki, walked in. 'Morning class, everyone sit down and pay attention, the director will check our class today, but he hasn't mentioned any time, so I'm sorry, but today will be a boring day.'  
I like miss Aki, she used to be an artist, but she has a friend in the government, which warned her for the new laws. Before they took effect she made a career switch and became a teacher. She doesn't really follow any of the severe rules, and sometimes she puts Vocaloid on when nobody's there to tell her off. We also may call her miss Aki, instead of miss Akita, and I like teachers who allow you to call them by their first name.  
She's the best, but on days like this, she's like every other teacher I know, boring.

Anyways, everyone ran towards their places and got their stuff out quickly. It took us only a few seconds before we looked like a proper class. Sadly enough the director wasn't entering the class at that moment, otherwise we would have passed the test easily.  
I took a quick look at my uniform to make sure everything was in place. "Class, can I have your attention. We're going to do a project. Your assignment will be to write a report about what you would like to do. It can be everything. Our school is participating in a project of the government. They are worried about the next generation, especially since rebellion groups like Vocaloid are on the rise. You are free to discuss this with other students, but you're not allowed to leave this classroom, or to use your PCD."  
We all nodded, and as soon as she gave us the signal to start I stood up. I tried to make my way to Teto and Gumi, but Len blocked my way.  
He had a cold look in his eyes. "Listen tealhead, don't say anything about Vocaloid, singing, or anything which could make things... difficult." I was kinda shocked by his ferocity, but suddenly his eyes regained their normal attitude.  
"Please Miku, be careful." With those words he left her to sit with Rin, who seemed very happy about something.  
I let go of my breath, which I was holding since Len stood in front of me. "Miku, are you coming or what?" Gumi yelled. "Coming! Jeez, give me a sec'!"

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

After school Rin and Len took me with them before I could tell my friends goodbye. It was kinda rude, but necessary, I guess... "Why do you guys keep me away from my friends after school?" I asked them, and Rin answered almost directly: "Because we need you after school now, so sorry if your friends don't like it, but I think your training is more important." Yes, she was in a bad mood.  
They dragged me to another neighbourhood today, it was much cleaner here, and it looked like there were actually, believe it or not, people living here.  
We walked quietly through the streets, but I could see the expressions on Rin's and Len's faces change as if they were talking, must be a twin-thing. People gave us complimenting looks, I think because we were walking in complete silence, not touching each other, and for some reason, they like it. What a weird place to live this is.  
We stopped in front of a apartment building and Len opened a door with a card. "I'll give you a card when we're upstairs, it may be useful if you can enter this place without one of us, whatever the reason may be." He told me while we walked in.  
The hallway was neat, white and without any decoration. Only doors with numbers next to them. There were no windows, so even though the sun was up, the hall was lighted by several lamps. All and all, it looked exactly like my own complex.  
"So were do you live?" I asked. Len pointed upwards while Rin answered.  
"The fourth floor, room 407." If door numbers in this complex worked the same as they did in mine, it would mean that the 4 indicated the floor, the fourth in this case, and the 07 indicated the roomnumber, which was room seven.  
When we left the elevator I discovered I was right. They led me to a room almost in the middle of the hallway, Len opened it with his card and we entered. "Welcome to our home."  
We took off our shoes and I looked around, the appartment was nothing special. Just a small livingroom with big windows, and a small kitchen in the corner. There were two doors, which I guessed led to their bedrooms. "Nice place." I complimented. "We hate it as well." They said at exactly the same time. Then I discovered something on one of the walls, three instruments were lined up perfectly, and I'd only seen them on pictures on the internet.  
"Are those?.." I asked, my voice weak. "Yes, those are guitars, Len can play." Rin said. "We both sing as well, you want something to drink?" I nodded. "Okay, please sit down, then we can talk."  
Len led me to a large couch, which could easily fit the three of us, and we both sat down while waiting for Rin.

"Okay, Miku, we took you here because..." She didn't have to wait for long, Len picked up where she left almost immediately.  
"Most vocals live here, so you know where to find us..."  
"And because we wanted a place to talk quietly, this apartment is sound proof, just so we can practise playing, or..." Len picked up again.  
"When discussing secret information."  
I nodded in understanding, but I was sure that they had to explain it again. "But what are vocals, Rin mentioned vocal power as well yesterday, but she didn't want to explain it." I was curious, would they explain it now?  
"I didn't want to tell you that, because it's top secret, and we need a safe place, like this, to talk about it. Even most members of Vocaloid know almost nothing of vocals, and we like to keep it that way, Len, you got the honour of explaining."  
Len didn't look at all happy, but didn't argue her.  
"Vocals, or actually vocalists are people which are trained in using their voice, just like singers, actually, they're singers, but the vocalists of Vocaloid are a bit different. We use software to edit our voices, and to add a special power to them, but this power has to come from us, which is why we can't use our vocal powers as much as we would like to. As Rin explained, the teal bar on your arm warmers shows your amount of vocal power, and you'll have to train in order to improve it." He finished, but I wasn't content.  
"But what is vocal power?" I asked, irritated now. Rin sighed, and started explaining:  
"Vocal power is the power to influence others with your voice. There are three different kinds of powers, and you can have only one of them. Inspiration, which I use, courage, which Len uses, and love, which is your vocal power." I nodded.  
"So I sing to people to tell them that I love them?"  
"No." Len answered. "You sing to them using your vocal power to tell them that somebody loves them and cares for them. It's useful when, for example, someone wants to commit suicide. It's really nice you have it, cause now our threesome is complete, you'll need some training, but I think you'll survive... For now..."  
How nice of him to say that.

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

**So school decided to kill me with homework and tests, I got like three on Friday, of which one is French, a bad subject of mine, another is topography, for which I have to learn almost all countries and capitals of Africa, Asia and South-America, plus some mountain ranges and rivers. Which is a lot! The other is chemistry, which isn't a lot, and isn't that hard, but still.**

**So I really tried to do this on time, but technically speaking, this chapter is too late, gomen! Next week is our autumn break, which means writing for me! Yes! if things work out, I may post an extra chapter that week, but I'm not promising anything...**

**By the way, this is over 2,5 K, which I'm quite proud of, but it isn't the best, I know. I can't promise anything about the length of future chapters.**

**I hope you guys liked this one, even if it was a bit rushed, there could be some grammar mistakes and stuff in it as well, but I'll fix it somewhere in the future. Please review, I appreciate it.**

**(1) PCD = Portable Communication Device, a kind of smarter than smartphone, with holograms, 3D, internet, anything a phone would have, except for fun things. Everyone has one, it's even used in school as a teaching device.**

**(2) FireFlower, I planned on explaining this in the story, but I'll tell you now instead. It's Len's artist name. Since he can't use his own name, and since I was listening to Fire Flower (awesome song) at the time I gave him the artist name FireFlower. Rin's will probably be Meltdown, unless someone has a better suggestion, Miku's, I've got no idea yet.**


	5. Dancing and Fighting go Hand in Hand

**Holidays are here, and I'm very happy about that, means I have time to write. So let's continue with the next chapter.**

**Thanks to everyone who read my story. And of course a big thank you to all reviewers!**

**I don't own Vocaloid**

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

Rin p.o.v (Yes, a different p.o.v)

"Len, you seriously think she'll be an asset to our team." I looked at my brother, we didn't have to talk, he knew perfectly well what I wanted to say, but sometimes I like to talk, to hear his voice. Today he didn't feel like talking to me, instead I saw the words in my mind. (1) _Why wouldn't she?_  
At that precise moment Miku took a jump from one "building" to another, and fell face first on the ground. "Because she's hopeless."

We had taken Miku to the training course for starters, which meant we had taken her to a deserted gymnasium where some huge blocks stood, each was about five metres long, and between each of the blocks was a huge gap. The objective was to keep running while jumping from block to block. It was meant as practise in jumping from building to building, but if you fell, you would fall only 50 centimetres. The purpose of the training was to strengthen your stamina, to improve your ability to jump and to stop yourself from hesitating.  
Miku wasn't good at any of these, and as a result, she came to know the floor quite well.

"Len, do you think this is enough?" I asked, we were busy for almost an hour now, and Miku hadn't improved as much as I would've hoped, actually, she hadn't improved at all. My bored brother looked up and nodded. "Miku, that's enough, come over here for a sec'!" The tired girl gave us a bright smile when she stood up and walked over to us as quickly as she could.  
"Listen Miku, you're not a part of Vocaloid yet, you see, Rin and I, we're not the leaders of the organization, we're just members. Whenever someone wants to introduce a new member, he or she is given one week to train that person, just like we're doing now. I expect you to come and train with us every day from now on, and no, I don't care about your homework, friends or whatever you do after school or in your free time.'

I smiled, how I loved my brother when he was like this. I could see Miku's pouting expression, and I knew I had to act like a nice friend for her, for now at least. "Come on Miku, it's not that bad, Len just wants you to pass the test, and if you practise with us everyday, I'm sure you will." I looked at Len, but as always, he stayed quiet. He never argued me, not unless I wanted him too.  
Miku thought about my words before she nodded in agreement. "Can I go home? It's almost seven o'clock." "Fine, but don't forget, tomorrow after school." Len answers before I can, I can sense a slight feeling of joy from his side of our mental link while he looks at her, could it be?.. I have to pay attention, I can't allow him to fall in love with Miku.

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

When Miku left there was no reason for us to stay, so we left as well. We were walking down the sidewalk, the sun shone faintly at this hour, and it would soon disappear behind the horizon. I looked at Len, his blonde hair seemed golden in this light, while his normally bright blue eyes seemed dark because they reflected the sunlight. He was beautiful, I know it's weird to say that of your own brother, but I did.  
"What is it Rin?" I yelped in surprise. "What? What is what?" I asked, trying to act as normal as possible at that moment. "Well, you were looking at me, so what is it?" I shook my head. "Nothing, I thought I saw something behind you." He said nothing and we continued on our way.  
We were quiet, even my mind was, which I was quite thankful for. We walked past some shops when suddenly Len stopped walking. "What is it Len?" Now it was my turn to ask. He didn't answer and kept on staring towards a few men further down the street.

It was a small group, only four of them, and each had an instrument. One was playing a guitar, while another had a violin. Another one played a bass, and the last man had a keyboard on his lap. Quite a crowd had gathered and everyone was laughing and dancing while the little group played some music.  
Len smiled while he took my hand and dragged me towards the little group. When we came closer I recognised the song they were playing, it was Fire Flower! Of course Len had recognised it before I had, he knew the song inside out.

As much I wanted to join the people in dancing, laughing, and maybe even singing, I knew I couldn't, and it made me feel sad. Suddenly Len stopped and turned around. "Wanna dance?" I couldn't believe it, why didn't I feel that he wanted to dance, no, I wanted to, and he must have sensed that and asked me.  
I gave him my biggest smile. "But of course." He smiled back, and we began dancing, we didn't have to think, or talk, we knew the movements of the other so well.  
Len placed his hand on my back while we started to waltz. Occasionally he raised his arm and I would spin before continuing without missing a beat. People around us stopped with their awkward dances to look at our graceful movements.

It's not like we're the best dancers around, but we looked like the only people around who actually knew how to dance. The song ended too soon and when they continued with another, our movements became more elegant, more complicated and even more people stopped to look at us.  
In the last light of the setting sun Len gave me a faint smile, and I smiled right back at him. It was the best moment of my life, I forgot all about the government, Vocaloid, our parents, everything, as long as Len smiled at me. Then realization hit me, hard. "He's my brother..." I told myself. "I can't love him, only as a brother." Len didn't hear me, we just kept dancing, song after song.

Suddenly someone started yelling, and immediately we stopped dancing, everyone's faces were in shock. "What do you think you're doing?" An agent asked us. "It's against the law to make music, I'll have to arrest all of you, for dancing, for playing and for watching." He took his PCD and pressed a button. Everyone was too scared to run, even I was, but Len's voice in my head woke me up. _We have to run, now!_  
He took my hand and we started running. The agent was too busy calling for reinforcements to notice us slipping into a nearby alley.

"Len, I-I can hear them." I heard them screaming, people, they were screaming. Our public, too scared to run was screaming for their lives. "It's just like that day isn't it?" I couldn't believe it, we wanted to free our country from it's terrible government, but here we were, too scared to fight.  
"Isn't it funny? We're probably the only ones who are able to help them, and we're hiding." He knew what I was thinking, and gave me smile. He removed his glasses and looked at me. "Do you want to help them?" I nodded. "But we can't go dressed like this, they'll know how we look like!" We had to change, which we take us some time, but we didn't have any real choice. "I've got two dark cloaks with me, and our masks, would that do?" I couldn't help but smile. "That would do just fine."

We both put on our cloak quickly before adjusting our masks. Mine was black in the middle, while it became blue towards the edge. The blue seemed to give light, it was made to resemble my artist name, Meltdown.  
Len's was made to resemble his artist name, FireFlower, and it looked like it was on fire. Both covered only the upper part of our face, but that was alright, we need to be able to sing even with our masks on after all._ You're done?_ The words formed in my mind, and I sent him my response. _Let's go._ We walked out of the alley, back to the street we came from.

It was pure chaos, I could see agents arresting people violently everywhere, while a lot of people ran around in panick. I took a deep brief before looking at Len. We both minimised our mental link, not wanting to be distracted. "Let's go." We were gone.  
I ran around, my knife was fast to slice an agent in his arm. The man hadn't expected my slash and yelled in pain, while releasing the man he had arrested only moments before. I knew we could do only so much, but we had to keep it up.

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

I sliced another agents leg. They were with so much, I had to wound them quickly before running to the next one. They didn't stop coming, but we were able to free a lot of innocent people.  
I had to stop for a moment to regain my breath when an agent hit me, and I fell to the ground, in pain and exhaustion. _Len!_ The agent pinned me to the ground. "I guess you work for Vocaloid, seeing your colourful mask and all." I didn't answer, instead I sent another call for help towards Len.

"So, who are you, let's see..." He got up a little, and I tried to knock him off, but he just put his elbow in my back, and I groaned in pain. "No tricks." He said, well, I was just trying to push him off, wouldn't he try the same? I saw him reaching for his PCD and he called someone. "Boss? I got one, I think it's a girl, and guessing from the efficiency of her and her partner, I'd guess they're vocals. Arrest her? Okay, should I get her mask of? Okay, give me a sec'." He put his PCD away, and removed his elbow, which was holding me down while he called.  
"Now, turn around." He took me by my shoulders and gave me some space while trying to flip me on my back. _LEN!_ I screamed in my mind, if he didn't hear that, I was going to kill that bastard, for sure! Well, if I wasn't killed first.

The agent tried again, and I fought him, suddenly I lost all of my power, I couldn't move my body anymore, it became black for my eyes. This meant one thing, Len had opened our mental link completely. Colour returned, and I knew I was looking through Len's eyes now. I saw a man, he had a girl trapped in his arm and he was licking... Her face. The girl was trembling in fear. _Remember him._ Suddenly he turned around, and I could see my own body on the ground. A few seconds later a weight was lifted from my body, at the same time I regained control of my own body. _Thanks._  
But as I got up, I could see barely any people were left, even the agent Len had targeted had gotten up and disappeared. The fight was over. "We're done here, I believe." My brother said, before taking my hand and taking me home. We hadn't been able to save them. "Yeah, let's go." I felt guilty, I hadn't tried my best, and they had to pay the price.

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

**Another chapter done, since I didn't want to spend a whole chapter on training, I put in a fight. Rin got kinda owned, I know, it won't be the last time, but she's sure to kick some ass! And no, this fic won't become LenxRin! If my brother was Len, I was sure to think of him as beautiful too.**

**I don't want to spoil anything, but I have a really nice idea, and some hints have been dropped this chapter, I don't think you're able to guess my idea yet, but maybe you've got an idea of what will happen in the future. :)**

**It wasn't written that well, I know, I'm tired, had a busy week, and I 'm bad at writing fighting scenes, so it's the best I can do for now. This chapter is sure to end up on the need-to-fix-list.**

**as for Miku's artist name, I prefer using one word, Meltdown, FireFlower, dunno, but I like it better that way. First thing coming up in my mind is Packaged, but as an artist name, it's not that great. :/**

**(1) They're twins! Twin-telepathy is something I strongly believe in! Whenever any twins are featured in any of my stories, they'll be able to read each others mind. The Kagamines are able to share what they see with each other, but it will mean that the other isn't able to move as long as they're sharing their field of vision. Besides that are different levels of telepathy, from only faint thoughts, to talking with each other in full sentences. it also explains why they were so quiet in the former chapters, they were talking with each other through telepathy, but since it was Miku's p.o.v you couldn't know, and yes, it will happen again in the future.**


	6. Of Ice Cream and Love

**It's a little bit late, sorry, but I was busy working on another story, of which the first short chapter has already been released, for those interested, it's called Artificial Selection.**

**Now back to this story, I apologize once again, and now, thanks to all readers and reviewers!**

**Hana Okita: Melt wouldn't be the best name indeed, and I don't really like Yellow as well... I like the song, but as a name? No... I can tell that his will be some kind of LenxMiku, but some kind of LenxRin as well. It's not really either of those actually, let's just say it's quite complicated and will be answered over time, okay?**

**awesome dt: It's complicated! But yes, you're right at some point. Thanks for the compliment, I really thought it was horribly written, but I'm glad you liked it. :)**

**mahimo: That helped a lot! Seriously, now I've got quite some names to choose from, and I can't make a decision. I really like StarDuster...**

**KeyamiLove: Thanks so much! I think it's because English isn't my native language, sometimes it's really hard to find the right words to say something, and then I'll have to make-do with the words I know and Google translate, how I wish I was a native speaker!**  
**I just love StarGazer! I don't really know which one to choose, but anyways, thanks for suggesting and reviewing.**

**This chapter will be a bit boring, sorry! Next chapter will be Rin and Len action again, so look forward to it!**

**I don't own Vocaloid, didn't get it for Christmas last year, so no, I don't own it.**

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

Miku p.o.v (sorry guys, back to Miku)

"We're we going? Are we there yet?" Rin practically dragged me along while Len was calmly walking behind us, keeping a sharp eye on his sister. He had taken his glasses off only moments after we left the school grounds, which actually surprised me, normally he would keep them on untill we arrived at the training grounds.

"You'll see, we're going to a very special place!" Was all Rin said, ignoring my second question, she had a bright smile on her face. "Today is a very important day Miku, you've been training with us for a week, and now you're ready to take your test." The test... The test... The test! They had mentioned it before. Had it been a week already? Time sure passed quickly while training with the twins.

At the thought of training I winced in pain, it was fun, but they were harsh, and I'd fallen a couple of times. And they never gave me a moment to catch my breath, yelling at me to get up. But the training was for my own good, wasn't it? My body didn't agree, that I was sure of.

"Rin, please, be a little bit more careful with our dear Miku, I think she's in pain." Here it was again, it seems like Len doesn't like me, but at other moments it seems like he does care for me, I don't know if he's my friend, or not. But I hope he is...

"Yeah, all right Len. Do we have to go left or right?" Rin asked, while turning around to face her brother.

"At this corner we have to go left. Don't tell me you forgot where it is." I was impressed, to say the least, it was the first time they'd actually communicated with each other using words in my presence. I wondered, were they capable of telepathy or something like that?

Len walked passed us, going left and continuing on his way. "I know were it is, I'm just confused, we haven't been there for... For..." "A whole week?" Len provided. "Whatever." Rin shrugged and continued dragging me along.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. "No, we're not, we're there when we're there." Len answered. Rin chuckled. "Let's sing... Wait, we can't..." She said, suddenly she turned very sad and stopped walking. Len stopped as well. "Come on Rin, know's not the time to cry about such things!" At first I thought Rin would actually argue that, but she just walked on again.

Five minutes passed before I broke the silence. "Are we there yet?"

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

Finally we arrived at our destination, an abandoned building, a large sign next to the entrance read: Yahama Studios. I looked around, but nothing particularly stood out. It used to be quite a fancy building, with flags, a big entrance and a fountain in front, but now it was stripped of all sorts of decoration. It was just a big grey building with a sign, nothing more, nothing less.

"So, why are we here?" I asked. The twins obviously had a habit of bringing me to all sorts of places, but this one didn't make sense, at all. "This is the headquarters of Vocaloid, all of our music is recorded here, and the big bosses practically live here as well." Rin answered before entering the building, which went surprisingly easy.

"If this is the headquarters, why are there no guards?" I asked, I mean, wouldn't that seem logical, guards to keep unwanted people outside.

Len answered me, but his answer didn't make much sense: "Of course there's guards, you're just not able to see them." Rin decided to clear things up a little. "They're like ninjas!" Great!... Ninja-guards... Wonderful...

"You're coming?" Len asked, that guy could move quickly when you didn't pay attention, it scared me a little... Luckily we're on the same side. "Coming!" And I ran to catch up with him.

We walked through the deserted rooms, once they must've looked gorgeous, now they were just empty and forgotten. It made me kind of sad, people used to work here, as a studio, wasn't this a place were dreams came true? To see it like this... It reassured me, I remembered what I was fighting for.

As soon as we entered the second floor things changed, colour returned and we were walking in a bright and lively place. People worked in every room we passed, and even the hallways, which were empty downstairs, were busy. Maybe that first floor was used as a reminder, to make people remember their goal, like it had with me.

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

We walked on for quite some time, Rin and Len didn't even bother to introduce me to anyone. "You'll get to know them soon enough." They told me. As if! No way that was going to happen.

at the fifteenth, and highest floor, we finally came to a halt in front of a door which supposedly lead to the main office. Rin did one step forward and knocked on the door. "Is that you Rin? Come in." A woman's voice said. It wasn't chirpy like mine, it sounded more deep and mysterious. I wondered, what kind of woman had a voice like that?

It wasn't long before I met her, when we walked in I saw three people sitting around a table. There was one man, and two women. "Miku, may I introduce you to Luka..." She pointed at a young lady, a few years older than me I guess, with long pink hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, and I recognised her voice as the one from before.

Rin continued with her introduction. "This is Meiko." The other woman, probably the same age as Luka, maybe a little bit older, with short brown hair gave a quiet nod. "And last Kaito, also known as Bakaito." She faced Kaito, who didn't seem pleased.

"If it wasn't for your brother, I would kill you now." Then he remembered me being here. "Nice to meet you Miku, Rin and Len told us a lot about you, do you like ice cream?"

"Yes, I do." Wait, what did he just ask me, and what did he mean with what he'd told Rin earlier? I looked at Rin, but the girl seemed to be blind to it.

"Anyways, can I take her to the studios?" Rin asked, weird, she didn't say we. "Is Len not coming with us?" I asked, confused. "Of course." Rin said, realizing her mistake. Len didn't even seem to mind. Instead he took our arms and dragged us out if the room.

"Those people in there are the three generals of Vocaloid, they make all of the important decisions and make all plans, just so you know." Rin explained to me while being dragged by her brother.

"Don't mind Kaito, he eats too much ice cream." Len said. It didn't calm me down. "He cares about you Len, what if he loves you?" Len shrugged. "More people love me, does that mean I have to love each and everyone of them back?" "N-no, but he is a man, and you're a boy!" I tried. But it was no use. "I couldn't care less, even if he became green and grew eight extra arms, it doesn't matter, I don't love him."

Rin had stayed quiet during our short conversation, but she spoke up now. "But you love me, don't you Len?" She asked. "Of course," he answered. "You're my sister, ain't I supposed to love you?" Somehow Rin wasn't pleased with his answer.

It was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Of course you love me, but do you love me in the same way as I do?" She asked, and Len didn't answer, it seemed like he didn't even hear her. But I did, and it scared me.

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

**This is one of the shorter chapters, sorry, but I thought this was a nice point to stop, and quite a lot happened. Miku met her future bosses, which are Meiko, Kaito and Luka! And sorry, but I couldn't resist making Kaito an ice cream freak. x)**

**No, this is not KaitoxLen, he doesn't mean it like that, yes, he cares for Len, no, he isn't in love with Len. It will all make sense somewhere in the future, for now you'll have to deal with it.**

**Next chapter will be longer, and will have more action. Sorry, I know it's bad, but don't get too upset. Please leave a review, thanks for reading. :)**


	7. Challenging the Ocean

**This. Update. Is. So. Damn. Late.**

**I'm so sorry guys, I truly am. At first I was thinking of rewriting chapter 6, because I wasn't satisfied with it, in the end I didn't do it due to a lack of inspiration. That same lack of inspiration, paired with a huge headache and school killing me again were the reason for this late update.**

**I want to tell you that I dropped my scheme, so updates can be expected anytime, any day, whatever. There's one reason for that, I always ended up rushing on a new chapter because I wanted to be on time, so I dropped the schedule and hopefully my writing will improve. :)**

**mamiho: I spent a long time thinking about your comment, because of the "story is going too fast" part. I think this story isn't anywhere near finished. Last chapter was a bit rushed, indeed, and I thought about rewriting it, but decided against it. Anyways, thanks for reviewing.**

**Hana Okita: Actually, I don't really like ice cream, it's too cold! Maybe 'cuz my country's too cold. :p Anyways, thanks for the names, I'll have to decide somewhere in the near future, and it's going to be hard. Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**awesome dt: KaitoxLen? No... Hell no... No offence for shippers, but I don't see a 14-year old boy love a what? 20-year old man? No, just... No. About RinxLen, one-sided? Maybe, I don't wanna spoil, okay, probably did that already. xD Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Well, since I don't own Vocaloid, next chapter?**

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

Miku p.o.v (Sorry, next chapter will probably be Len's)

Len continued dragging me and Rin towards the studios, I wondered what those where. I'd heard of studios before, but all of them vanished as a result of the new laws. I didn't remember ever visiting one, so this would be me first time. "those studios, where are they?" I asked Rin, but the girl ignored me, still a bit agitated from before.

"They are all the way down in the basement, fully sound proof. We don't want anyone to be suspicious." I nodded and looked around the hallway once more, I wasn't used to such a wonderful place. There were paintings on the bright yellow walls, weren't those forbidden because they could distract employees? Wait, this was Vocaloid, of course there were paintings here.

We entered an elevator,where Len finally released us and pushed a button, which was the lowest of all of them. This elevator was different from the one before. The other one had been empty and boring, just a metal cell with doors and a panel with buttons. This one had big glass windows which gave an amazing view of the building as you practically zoomed past the floors.

"This is probably one of the fastest elevators in the country." Len declared with a proud voice. "But why would you want to have a fast elevator?" I asked, but he shrugged. "Because you can?" He answered, but honestly, I still didn't understand. Instead I walked to the nearest window and pressed my nose against the glass.

"Three, two, one." I heard Len say, and suddenly the floors disappeared, I saw a large room, probably five floors high, with people everywhere. Screens with all kinds of news where on all walls, except for the one on the opposite of the elevator. On that wall was a large window, as high as the room itself. Through the window I could see the city. It was wonderful, I could see the sunlight reflect on the windows of the skyscrapers. And far away, barely visible I could see the harbor, and... The ocean...

"Len, this is awesome!" I squealed, and I could feel him standing behind me. So I turned around to face him. "It is, isn't it. One day, I want to leave this city, and I'll search for a place far away, where I can sing and make music for the rest of my life. But not before this country is free, and I feel like I have to free it, that's my challenge. And that ocean there is the one challenging me, as long as I can see the ocean I'll try and free this country!"

I believed him, the look on his face, the determination in his eyes, who wouldn't believe in his dream at this moment? "I'll help you Len, everyone here will. The ocean just challenged me, and I'll win that challenge!"

Len gave me a faint smile which, for some reason, made me blush. "I will too!" I heard another voice say, it was Rin, I'd totally forgot about her being in the elevator as well! "Thanks Miku, thanks Rin, it means a lot to me." I nodded, but something bothered me, was it the look in Rin's eyes? She didn't seem to like me very much...

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

We were all quiet when we finally reached the basement. This hallway was just like the ones on the higher floors, the only differences being that the walls were a faint orange and the lack of windows. I could faintly hear the sound of music as we walked across the seemingly empty halls, but only if I concentrated really well.

Sometimes we came across doors, everyone of them had a sign on them which read Studio 01 or Studio 02 or something like that. I wanted to open one of those doors to see what's inside, but it didn't seem like Rin and Len would give me the opportunity to.

I was just about ask if we were there yet when the twins stopped walking and entered a door. The sign read: Studio 12. Finally I was able see what was inside, and what I saw was unbelievable. In a country were music and instruments were banned this was what you'd call not allowed.

Guitars hung on every wall, and in a corner stood a grand piano. There was a door leading to another room, but for now all I could think about was the piano. I couldn't keep myself from walking over to it and sitting on the small bench. I stroke my hand across the keys, which were cold. I wasn't able to play, but just the sheer beauty of the instrument amazed me.

"Can you please give me some space?" Len asked, and I slid aside so he could sit down as well. He came next to me and immediately began playing. I recognised the melody, but couldn't remember the song, which one was it again?.. The melody was so sad, but beautiful as well... Suddenly Len began to sing, and I immediately remembered.

_When I woke up, I was alone_

_In a room painted black_

_I couldn't see or hear anything_

_One person shivering in the darkness_

_The ceiling had a large hole_

_It was easy to see a big spring in it_

_Suddenly there was a sound_

_I knew this ghastly voice_

_"Boy's crimes are getting old"_

_"You're far from me forever"_

_"It left from this room" it said_

It was only a small part of the song, but it was song I'd recognise anytime. Len's voice was rather high-pitched for a boy his age, but he sang clear and it wasn't disturbing at all. However, it was strangely familiar. "I didn't know you were a fan of FireFlower?"

He gave me a faint smile, oh how I loved it when he did that. "I'm not a fan of FireFlower, that would make me seem like a narcissist." I blinked, what was he saying? "Someone who loves himself very much?"

Suddenly, a light went on. "Wait, you're FireFlower, I must tell Teto this, she'd faint when she'd know who you are, she's totally in love with you!"

This sudden outburst earned me a free tackle from Len. "Baka! Don't you remember, you can't tell anyone anything about Vocaloid, especially not who is who. What if the security agents found out and arrested us!" I blinked at him in surprise.

"You're right, but how can I keep a secret from my best friend, especially if she's dying to know your identity!"

He sighed. "Listen, the sooner we free this country, the sooner she can know who I am, but she can't know it yet, so just keep it a secret from her until we tell you it's okay."

I nodded, not that I agreed with it, but I understood his logic. "So, what are we going to do now?" I asked, I mean, we didn't come here just so he could play and sing a bit.

"We're here for you, Rin?" Len asked, turning his head to face his sister, who'd been awfully quiet ever since we left the office.

"Oh, yeah. Okay Miku, you're a part of Vocaloid now, you were from the moment you entered this building, if you don't want to be a part of Vocaloid, sorry, but you are, live with it. Anyways, since you want to sing for other people you're most fit to be a vocalist. But before you can be a vocal you have to be test, we have to know if you're voice is good enough to be a vocal. We're here to test you. In that room." She pointed at the door which we hadn't entered yet, "Is a studio in which we can test your voice." She explained, not too much details, but as well as I knew the twins, those would follow.

suddenly I realised something, and my face reddened.

"Any questions?" Rin asked, she seemed bored, and irritated, and I had a slight idea of what irritated her.

"I have one question, Len, would you please stand up!" He was still laying at the ground, on top of me, still from when he'd tackled me. His face became a deep shade of red as he quickly stood up. "S-sorry..." He muttered, he hadn't even realised?

Then again, neither had I...

-/V\-/V\-/V\-

**Can we call this some MikuxLen? I hope so... Yes, he was on top of her for quite some time without any of them noticing! I actually kinda forgot Len had tackled her to the ground, but when I realised it seemed like a nice opportunity. I think I can say this story has officially become MikuxLen... For now... I'm so mean...**

**For those who wonder, Rin and Len are, just like Miku, 16 years old in this story, just to make it easier for me. And because Len's love interests would be quite limited otherwise. Yes, I don't like young boys dating older girls. xD**

**Another reason is that I think that both Rin and Len look older in their Append, which is the outfit they'll go by in the story while working for Vocaloid.**

**Aah, Rin's feeling so pissed right now, poor girl. :)**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and I'll try to update faster next time! Well, hopefully till then.**

**Oh, and btw, I don't own Re_Birthday, though it's an awesome song! :D**


End file.
